


Curiosities

by Umihami (JinxxyMinxxy)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dom Iwaizumi Hajime, F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, godzilla dildo, i dont know, ignore that tag don’t worry about it, im terrible at tags, is this a crackfic?, what else do I even put here, you tell me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxxyMinxxy/pseuds/Umihami
Summary: Iwaizumi catches you masturbating with a toy that isn’t yours.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 97





	Curiosities

You weren’t sure why you hadn’t let Iwaizumi throw away the toy, after all it was a gag gift from his old teammates when he graduated college. 

The only purpose of it was to embarrass him or rile him up enough to watch him throw it at Oikawa, who’d been the one to suggest they buy him the toy as a joke.

However, you were morbidly curious about it despite how large it was and how heavy it felt in your hands, so you convinced him to keep it saying it would be rude to throw out such an expensive gift even if it was a joke gift.

He’d tossed it into the back of the closet to be forgotten, however, you always drug it back out on days you were home alone and your lustful curiosity got the better of you.

Today was one of those days, Iwaizumi would be home late due to work and you were desperately wet as your cunt ached to be filled with something more than your fingers.

So once again you’d dragged the toy out of the closet and sat on the bedroom floor with it, the suction cup on the bottom sticking to the hardwood floors easily as you left it there in search of lube.

The lube felt cool against your palm before you pressed it into the toy, barely able to wrap your fingers around its girth as a shudder ran down your spin at the thought of how it would feel inside of you.

It wasn’t like any dildo you’d seen before, odd curves and littered with ridges that were sure to hit all the perfect places, you faintly remembered the boys calling it a bad dragon dildo molded after godzilla which had been the reason they got it for Iwaizumi in the first place.

The thought made you chuckle as you pulled your hand away from the toy, the slick lube following in strings before they broke away too.

You were desperate and needy which mixed amazingly well with your growing curiosity as you silently hoped the toy would fit inside of you after you’d spent a good hour desperately fingering yourself in an attempt to get off.

It was easy to line the toy up with your aching cunt on the leveled floor, your slick mixing with the lube as you ran the head of the toy cock through your folds before slowly trying to sink down onto it.

Just the tip inside your twitching walls made you feel insanely full but it wasn’t enough as you continued to lower yourself onto the toy. Your cunt sensitive to every ridge that passed through your stretching hole as you shamelessly moaned out.

The moment you bottomed out on the dildo you stopped, your mind going blank as you felt the tip pressing into your cervix and the curve pushing against your g-spot, the girth alone sending you into a haze as it stretched you almost painfully.

In your haze you began to bounce yourself on the toy, loud moans filling the room as they mixed with the lewd squeaching your soaking cunt was making with every bounce.

Your eyes were screwed tightly closed as the coil in your stomach twisted and curled desperately ready to break at any moment.

Which it did, your orgasm washing over you in a blinding heat that had your back arching and your eyes rolling into the back of your head.

“Seems someone’s having fun,” the voice echoed throughout the room and quickly lunged you out of your haze.

“H-hajime! I-uhh I can—“

You were desperate to explain yourself but he’d quickly stopped with the raise of his hand before he continued walking towards you, his pupils blown wide despite the calm look on his face.

When he reached where you were sitting on the floor he squatted down in front of you, his hand roughly grabbing your chin as calloused fingers pressed into your cheeks.

“I don’t remember you asking for permission to touch yourself,” his gaze left yours as it traveled down to the toy still hilted inside your cunt, “or to use a toy that doesn’t belong to you.” 

His eyes fell back on yours as you tried to squeak out an apology, he’d removed his hand and stood up with a click of his tongue as he stared down at you.

“Since you’re so desperate you’re gonna keep using that toy while I watch,” he turned away and walked over to your shared bed, quickly ridding himself of his clothes before he sat down, “you don’t stop until I tell you too understood?” 

You nodded shakily, your cunt beginning to twitch around the toy again at his harsh tone and darkened gaze before he let out a low growl.

“Understood?” 

“Y-yes, daddy.”

“Good girl, then why don’t you go ahead and get started.” 

You let out a whimper as you began to slowly lift your hips off of the toy again, resuming the same bouncing motion as before as you watched every movement Iwaizumi made.

His gaze was floating all over your body, watching the way your breasts bounced along with you before his eyes settled on the way the toy disappeared into your tight little cunt.

His hand had begun to stroke his quickly hardening cock, slow strokes as the tip began to leak precum until he was beginning to fuck his own fist.

“I c-can ahh—“ a loud moan had ripped its way through you causing your words to get caught in your throat, however, he knew what you were trying to say.

“Little whores like you so desperate to get off on a toy don’t get to touch daddy’s cock.” 

There was a whimper falling from your lips as you watched him continue to fuck his fist, the sight mixed with the pleasurable stretch of the toy quickly bringing you closer to the edge of a second orgasm.

“D-daddy,” you whined out to him as your eyes began to roll back all over again, “can I—ahh c-cum please?”

“Go ahead, I already told you you’ll be coming until I tell you to stop.” 

Your mind quickly went blank as the tip of the toy kissed your cervix causing your second orgasm to wash over you as your body trembled.

Your movements stopped as you tried to collect yourself, your head spinning as your body twitched in place.

“Keep going,” Iwaizumi’s voice was harsh but filled with a dark sense of pleasure as he watched you overstimulate yourself while you desperately stared at his cock and the way his hand moved around it.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue if this is a crackfic or not but uhm I hope you enjoyed it?


End file.
